mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Dark Day for MySims Reality! Sim Request *Eyes:Black like Pablo's *''Hair:Dr. F's type with Red coloring'' *Face Accessories:None *''Mouth:Like Clara's'' *''Clothes:Blue Ninja Outfit'' *Glasses:None *''Skin Tone:Tan'' *''Area:Geeky Cave'' ★ OY ★ (TALK) 11:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Updates at 09:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Yer Mom! you see... You see, I got bored and tired of MySims really and I got more into chao from Sonic games and I'm still very confused with the word bubble. I need absolute directions how to create them.--Fire1000 00:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Account Creation Troubles Um, hi. I want to join this wiki, but whenever I finish putting in the info for an account, it says that the wiki is "unable to register me at this time." Um, any reason for that? How can I join without getting an error? And before you ask, my cookies are disabled. But I can't enable them, because if I re-enabled them, my computer would become even slower than it already is. (My computer is extremely slow.) So, yeah. Any ideas?-- 03:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I guess it's cuz we have so much stuff on here. If we added more, that wouldn't be... good. -- 03:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hm. Well, it's too late to figure out anything else. If you get a new user tomorrow, that'll prob'ly be meh.-- 03:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Homestar, I'm gonna go watch it. Well, g'night, person. -- 03:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Whooo! I created a wikia called Chao Paradise Wiki! The liking address is: http://webchao.wikia.com/wiki/Chao_Evolution. It's something I personally like and I still can't seem to write this in word bubbles! How absurd. Well, if you want, you can check it out, but it's just new.--Fire1000 04:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Did you check my wiki? Did you check my wiki? It should have an introduction about chao like basics and stuff like that. You Bet! Heck yeah it's those pale blue creatures! I doubt you may think of them as cute and if you know some unique chao, can you at least tell me 2?--Fire1000 04:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) PS: I'll read this tomorrow. I'm going to bed at this hour. Word Bubble Gee You never had any Sonic game of any sort? Well then I guess you're not really interested in this wiki, so I'll ask the others.--Fire1000 13:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You Know I actually had to change my wiki to Chao X Wiki, so now the new address is http://www.webchaox.wikia.com. I plan to add word bubble options.--Fire1000 19:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) New Admin Banner You should add Rbfskywalker to the admin banner that way all admins can be seen. thanks: Dentface Ad? ---- P0ics Ok I can do it but you have to trace out the picture of Rbfskywalker's sim. thanks: Dentface Text color & background Err, the text color and background for some pages are messed up...such as MySims tab for Makoto and the Kingdom tab for Proto-Makoto. It's all black :( --Mistertrouble189 02:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *But like I can't see the text since the background color and text color are both black--Mistertrouble189 01:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i mean... i mean take his sim picture and remove the background in the picture then upload that picture to the wiki and tell me its link and i'll do the rest. thanks: Dentface If you find his sim's picture here you can upload it into your comuter Hey! Vacation New Wiki!!!! Check it out MySims Club!!!!! * MySims Club Thanks: Dentface Hola! New Wiki!!!!!!!! I found this new wiki mysims club check it out link on Game-fanatic's talk page Ya some guy named Knc1w2h3n4c5t created it for advertisement of this wiki and fanon he says he'll promote u if u help him i'm an admin there too he left me in charge of it while he goes cross country road tripping thanks: Dentface Sim Request I would like you to make my sim. He has Matt's hair except in blonde, Poppy's eyes and mouth, and Odin's outfit. thanks: Dentface and uh... take the picture by the hotel. the lightest tone on skin yo blankanator u finish my sim yet? if not just a reminder the skin tone is light awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx RE:Tabs Aiiight, sounds good. And sorry for my involement on this wiki being so...lacking lately. School started and I haven't had a lot of time on the computer at all due to homework, extracurricular activities, work, my dad needing it and my mother not letting me on! lol I'm in school right now in fact haha. Hopefully I'm getting a MacBook Pro for Christmas (or earlier) so I can have more computer access and get back to this wiki! I've been spedning a lot of my spare time on the computer at Dead Rising Wiki (a zombie-bashing game for the Xbox 360) working on a project. Anyway.vDidn't MySims Agents come out recently (or soon)? I gotta rent that. Hope you and Skullman have been doing well. This wiki has really grown and looks amazing. Lots of content, picutres, info and extras. Very nice, we should all be really proud. I will look into the beaucrat thing. Hope vandals haven't been attacking us! =O I'll ttyl and check back as soon as I can! All the best, Mistertrouble189 17:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) *Yup! I'm a 17-year-old senior in high school.--Mistertrouble189 23:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) kk ok ill do that and um... u think since the canada release of agents u think there would be more info and pics anywhere? dentace I think... i not sure now if this is edwin or not dentface MSA character box in the MSA character box you know how it displays the interests and roles add the location thanks: dentface sup you think it edwin er not? dentface Luis' Role in MySims Agents --Goldman234 15:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Hi there BlankyXP. I'm new here, and I found a picture of Luis talking about how he's a newspaper salesman in MySims Agents. U can find the picture at wix.com, put in MySims Agents inside the area where u get pictures, and he'll be on the first page, or second. MySimsAgents ok sorry with poppy umm... her picture on the portal page for MSA she has brown hair. dentface YO MAMA! I dont know you but........ Lets chat you see, nice My persona is DiamondHeart OH noez I need a friend on this game but no one is active that has this game e_e I want it But my mom wont buy it for me aka I have to pay anyway gtg nice meeting you oh sorry i get hyper somtimes Help hi i'm Alex Hocker i'm new to my wikia account. and i was hoping since you've completed mysims agents can you help me. i need help with the speaker repair in DJ Candy's Disco. I've tried for 3 days thank u. if you could just tell me or anything really. thanx. Meerkats, Mangos, and Fungus Hai hey he it's me Alex again. i'm still stuck at dj candy's disco and there is a few things i want to know. i read if you complete all dispatch missions you can bring evelyn back, is that true? Can you return to places like the mountains and mansion? if not thats stupid and nothing like kingdom, like a thought it would be. ans last why do isaac, faith, and madison have talk icons? thanx blanky for the link to the solutions. it helped alot. MySims Mayhem Hi Blankypersonthing hey blanky thanx 4 all the help with agents. I beat it, now i'm workin on dispatch missions. anyway, i was editing Proto-Makoto to remove the tab and add trivia, and i kinda broke it, it doesn't show any of the kingdom data. can u help? sorry i'm new to this whole wikia editing. thanx 4 that. u must think i'm an annoyance i'll leave you alone unless i need major help cuz ur my fave admin. no you didn't say anything wrong. but one time on an old account for another wikia an admin got mad because i asked 4 his help 2 much. so thanx. ur so cool/ i want to have as many edits or maybe more than you one day. Heading..? ---- ---- ---- HAIII, BLANKYPERSON. I HAS NEWS ABOUT PLANE VS. EYE. Or is it Eye Vs. Plane? Eh, whatevaa. So, I was showin' my good friend the arcade machine in my HQ in Agents, when she started randomly pointin' teh cursor around, and she clicked on da eye thingy in the bottom left corner of the screen. All of a sudden, we were actually playin' Plane Vs. Eye! Does this wiki have anything about that Easter Egg? Cuz... uh, da people have a right to know, chap. -- 23:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hey! hey! blanky this 1 thing was driving me nuts, who's Ivy? i haven't seen her in nay game and her page has no info. so if u know just tell me. Continued coversation uber poll i can make the uber poll banner if u want. -Dentface yup i do -dentface Um...hi! I'm here to make a sim request. Eyes: My sim's eyes are Summer's Hair: My hair is like Jenny's only blonde and with a green hat thing Outfit: This little white jacket thing with a weird looking green thing on the back. White pants with that same weird looking green thing around the ankle. Mouth: Like Makoto's and Poppy's. That small smiley thing. Accessories: none Face paint: none Background: Doesn't matter all that much. Preferably in front of the hotel or somewhere outside. If you could send my sim to me or whatever ur supposed to do after u make it, that'd be great. Please and thank you. Hey Finished this ok? thanks dentface To answer, who's Sarah? I recently bought and completed MySims Mobile and it introduces a couple new characters, so i've been editing/ creating that page. Anyway sarah is a girl in the game. she lives in the small version of the mountains in the game and has blonde clara hair and iggy's clothes. read her page it's got some info on her. PS could ivy just be Evelyn, you know like how mike calss her Evie, maybe it's just smaller version of it. ok but i'm not trying again and i dont have mobile someone else does Random STUFFZ good point ok, u got me there. i never really thought of that in detail. k thanx. My Sims Request thingy Hi, can you please make me a sim? Thank you! Eyes: My sim's eyes are Travis's Hair: Like Travis's except Brown Outfit: Patrick's Mouth: A smile like Poppy's. Accessories: none Face paint: none Background: Near Summer or Maria at the fountain in town hall. Thank you! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 00:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) New MySims Game!!!!!! sorry if the top is cut i cropped it on my photoshop, i not sure if it canon of fanon. thanks: dentface Thanks :-) I'm impressed. U even got the outfit right. Thanx! But how do I get it in my user page or whatever u call it? (You can probably tell I'm kinda new to this site) New MySims Game cont. it a banner of the so-called game: MySims Kingdom PC. Dentface 8-) I guess I want it on the right side where the "About Me" thing is. Again, Thnx! neither have i, i found a link to a blog showing it: *http://mysimsawesomeness.blogspot.com/2009/10/my-sims-kingdom-pc-april-2010.html ya ur right, me too dentface Promotion Blanky, i heard how ur like the most active admin and like most of the other admins are inactive. What if i were to become an admin i think i meet all the standards for an admin what do u think just asking. Thanks: Dentface dont know, i just think i can contrib more as an admin. thanks blanky, ur great, by the way u think personally that i would be a good admin? u ask that wuffels lady about the next MS game? did she say anything? Ivy i think u can delete ivy's page now i think she isn't real. dentface RE:Dentface Promotion Welll, do you (and Skull) feel that he's mature and done a lot of good things to this wiki/has contributed a lot? Does he get into fights a lot or disputes? If we all feel he's mature and responsible enough, I'll promote him :) And I think I'm getting MySims Agents today wooooo --Mistertrouble189 14:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) OMG ANOTHER SIM REQUEST AND CAPS TITLE My Salutations, Fellow Organic Life Form! No prob. How about Me, the fountain, and Ray? Thanks! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 20:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT!